


Dans le secret de la Cage

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer in the Cage (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Dans le secret de la Cage, si la Haine domine, d'autres sentiments peuvent émerger.One shot Michifer.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dans le secret de la Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est le résultat d'un défi lancé par Loup.  
> Merci à LoLaSiDo pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La haine de Lucifer s'était encore embrasée. Contre son père, contre les Winchester et surtout Sam qui s'était échappé, contre son frère, contre le monde, contre lui-même. Cette haine le dévorait, le brûlant de l'intérieur depuis des millénaires. Il était encore dans la Cage, dans cet endroit maudit qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, et son jouet était parti.

Mais une autre chose vint divertir Lucifer.

Michel.

Son grand frère était là, près de lui. Et pour la première fois, il le comprenait. Il comprenait quel était cet endroit infernal, leur rappelant à chaque instant leur condition d'êtres suprêmes tout en bridant leur pouvoir. Il comprenait ce que c'était d'être hors du monde, privé de l'Infinité de l'univers créé par leur père. Il comprenait ce que c'était d'être dans la Cage.

Il avait été trop occupé à se venger de Sam Winchester pour savourer les premiers temps perdus de Michel dans cet endroit infernal. Une fois son jouet enfui à cause de la Mort, il resta encore seul, cherchant à oublier cette nouvelle injustice céleste.

Et Michel vint à lui.

Ils mirent un moment à s'accepter, à réapprendre à composer l’un avec l'autre.

Mais lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent de nouveau, ils comprirent quelque chose, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment soupçonné. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Non. Ils se désiraient, d'une passion destructrice autant pour eux-mêmes que pour le monde. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient trop différents, que leurs opinions sur le monde, sur la création de leur père, étaient trop différentes.

Mais ici, dans la Cage, ils purent laisser exploser cette passion, explorant dans ses moindres recoins une relation aussi malsaine que belle.

Ils étaient condamnés à l'éternité, mais le destin en décida autrement ; séparés, leur passion ne put que s'éteindre doucement, sans aucune trace de son existence.


End file.
